A light Within The Darkness
by dokurod
Summary: Bakugan Battle Brawlers: after Mechtavius is defeated, and the world's top Brawler goes into a retreat, other battlers emerge, but we look close at the life of a young Gundalian girl, whose life is about to receive, willingly or not, massive changes, and both bad and good truths about her life and past, that she had long frorgotten.
1. Chapter 1

A Light Within The Darkness

Chapter 1

Intro

After Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated, several battlers appeared from all across Earth, Gundalia, Neathia, New Vestroia, and the planet of the Vexals. But we now focus on the tale of a young gundalian girl, whose destinyand family is unknown to her. She will uncover many truths, both painful and thus welcomed.

Even when Barodius had been defeated, there were still many problems throughout the planet. Many were used to having a ruler, so it left the planet in a state of surprise. They had woken up from a long, terrible nightmare, where the people numbly rub their eye, shaking it off as if it was only yesterday. But for one individual however, life was the same. She had heard many stories about her birth, many rumors, many false leads, and others that could be half truths seemed to be too far away, impossible to reach. She stood quietly along the edge of an alleyway, watching the Gundalian soldiers go by, listening to the clank of their armor as they passed. The edge from one of the soldiers capes passed along her face, and she flinched, as if it stung. She saw one of them glance down at her for a split second, but then his gaze reverted back to the front. Roz pulled her hood to cover her face better, the edgy touch of the cape touching her still fresh in her mind. She wasn't scared of them, even if she was smaller. She had been around enough to see plenty of fighting before. She steeled her will and ran ahead of the soldiers, ignoring them, and turned down a different alleyway. She opened a door at the back of the alleyway, that to the normal eye, looked like a dead end because of the lack of light in the cramped up space. She walked in to what was hers; a small dimly lit room, with a few aged and tearing posters lining the walls here and there. Her bed took up most of the space, as it was all she knew. All she knew, before she woke up. She removed her hood slowly before sitting there on her bed, as the images of anything she ever knew once flashed through her mind. Gold-yellow eyes set in a pained grimace took in the memories.

*Flashback*

"Come quickly we have to go!" a frantic voice. There was sniffling, snuffling, someone crying? She remembered a cool hand touching her face for a moment, before she was lowered on to something soft and cushioned, she she could feel the ground rumbling and quaking while she laid there, curled in a ball. The hand left her, and she couldn't remember why her face was wet with her own tears then. "Come on, lets go!" the shrill voice called. A choked voice replied back "Im coming."

*End of flashback*

That's all she knew or re3mebered of her past. She woke here, in this room, with no memories other than that single, unnerving one. She raised her gaze to that of one of the posters that marked her room's stone walls. It was one that showed a picture of New Vestroia. She ignored it for a moment, trying to focus on getting ready to leave when her mind inevitably wandered to the Land of New Vestroia again, where the Bakugan lived. She snapped her gaze back to the poster, her yellow eyes sliding back to it. Her long blonde messy hair curved back from her head in long and messy strands, and whenever she moved, her hair bristled with each movement like it was a mass of snakes upon her head. She heard the humans had a tale in their world, about a woman so beautiful, she could make anyone freeze in their tracks, as if they had been turned to stone. She reached under her bed and felt around until she found what she was looking for, a beaten up light blue duffel bag. She threw her belongings in it and her hand lingered on the New Vestroia poster, when she finally got to it. Her hand traced over the sun, where she stopped and let out a sigh. Her yellow-gold eyes never left that poster, how beautiful it must be there! Her yellow gold eyes somewhat matched her horns, where a more rusty gold. Probably because they haven't been cleaned in weeks, maybe months. She smirked and wrinkled her nose. She pulled it off the poster off the wall, and she had just placed it in her bag when she heard a tiny tap at the door. She froze, as if she was under a spell herself, before the second barrage of tapping snapped her out of it. "Who's there?" she demanded. No answer. She cursed herself for answering the door just before the door itself exploded into a fine display of dust and toothpick sized pieces of wood. Two men in very familiar armor entered, their weapons already drawn. The one downside for them was that they couldn't see through the dust storm they had caused. The two pushed in further, hoping to do a sweep and hopefully catch whatever they were looking for. They left a opening between the two of them though, good enough for her to slip through. She narrowly avoiding brushing against a second duo of Gundalian soldiers. Why would they come here? A million questions hit her, and she shoved them aside while she, like a fish in her own element, slipped through their hands and turned the corner down a alleyway but stopped. Listening, she heard more coming this way, the clank of their own armor betraying them. She pulled her cloak tight over her face and scaled the crumbling brick wall. But just as she neared the top, her footing gave away and she gasped as her hold on the wall in her left hand crumbled as well, and she fell down hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her and the connected blow with the ground was sure to leave her with a headache later. You fool Roz! She cursed herself as she lost consciousness.

She cursed herself again as she slowly awoke, and raised a hand to hold her pounding head, and she let out a pained hiss when she sat up. She opened her left eye to look at her surroundings and quickly closed them, it was bright, so bright. She blinked a few times as she got used to it. She had been laying on a pure white bed. She looked around saw that whoever did the rooms décor needed to be awarded for being so imaginative. White walls, white bed, even the sheets where that pale white. Ugh. Her eyes went to a long glass window, the only thing not painted white. Then her eyes moved to a doorway, with a pale door. She marched up to it, and decided she wasn't even going to bother with the chances of it being unlocked, she could already guess. Her eyes narrowed in anger and outrage. A black lightning encased her hands, and she found herself trying the doorknob anyway. She jerked back in surprise, not seeing the black lightning there before, but it was too late, the door exploded off its hinges, falling back in front of her. The dust cleared, and she could see someone on the other side. She clenched her fist by her sides, preparing herself for a confrontation. A Gundalian, maybe about 18, stood in front of her, he was surprised. Good. Maybe that would teach them a little more. They should know about their own kind's abilities. Guess they didn't get the memo. The Gundalian stepped forward, accompanied by two Gundalian soldiers a safe distance behind him. He had white short hair that stood on it's ends, and his own eyes met hers, regarding her with both uncertainty and surprise. Her voice came out annoyed. "Don't suppose you're just going to let me pass are you?" she narrowed her eyes. The man smiled. That caught her off guard, and he finally spoke. "You're free to go if you want, but you might want to meet some people who have been looking for you for a very long time." Roz arched her eyebrow, something she rarely did. "And who might they be?" the Gundalian boy grinned. Come with us if you want to find out. She hesitated and watched as he turned and stepped out of the room's entrance, and two guards stepped aside to allow her through. She finally made the choice to follow him through that door, before looking uncertainly at the guards before she herself moved through.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Well, here is chapter two of A Light In The Darkness. I hope you find it enjoyable to read, whether you read alone or with someone.

A Light In The Darkness

Chapter 2

Roz walked cautiously behind The boy, even though, a closer look at him, it showed that he was older than her, more than likely. She didn't even know for sure her age, she imagined herself about 15, 16. Somewhere along those lines she imagined. She had also noted the clank of the armor that meant that the guards were behind them, more than likely to either make sure she stayed, or protect the boy. Or both. They stopped at a doorway, a metallic door that slid apart vertically in it's center, letting them through. They walked into a large room, and in the center, as if to greet them, stood another Gundalian, this one much older than both herself and the boy, maybe even combined. She nearly let out a short laugh at that thought, but quickly choked it down. She looked closer and found that the older one was trying to seem emotionless, but even past his own mask she could feel one emotion that was at its peak. The old man was excited about something, and so was the boy, now that she concentrated. She stopped as they boy did, he nodded at the older Gundalian then moved to the side of them, walking away then leaving through a door behind the old man. She noted that the guards themselves remained, and she glanced at them uneasily. "You don't need to worry about them." She snapped her head towards the old man, and as she did, strands of her hair flicked forward, and swung back to her, always mimicking her movements to a certain degree. The old man had a amused look on his face. Roz wasn't amused however, and she scowled. "You seem to have went through a lot of trouble to find me. I think I would like some answers as to why I am here." The old man ignored that, and said "My name is Nurzak, I have been looking for you for four years." Roz let that information digest a moment before she asked "And why is that?" the old man raised a hand. "Come now, I technically answered a question already. Surely you will allow me to ask questions as well?" Rox hesitated. He was right. He did answer one of her questions, even though she did not ask it, he knew. "Fine, you question is?" The old man came closer until he stood before her, held up one hand, snapped the fingers on that hand, and two chairs materialized out seemingly thin air, but Roz knew better as a Gundalian that they were transported in by a teleportation device. The old man held out his hand to one of the chairs as he made the move to take the other. "Please, be seated." Roz looked at the chair with uncertainty before she did sit, her gaze on the old man never moving away too far. "Did you know your mother?" Alarm flashed upon Roz's face, before her eyes closed, and she slumped back in the chair. "No. I mean, I do but I don't." Nurzak frowned. "Explain please?" Roz sighed. Might as well just tell them what she knew. "I did know my mother at some point." Nurzak raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "My mother, or I presume she was my mother, only appears to me in one memory, with me in one place." The old man never took his eyes off her either. "What memory is that?" he asked. Roz smirked. "Now, what happened to that fair pattern of questions between us?" a small smile appeared on the old mans face, though physically, he did not show it on his face, but she could read it in his emotions, for some reason, the old man was happy. Happy? Why would he be happy with these answers? "Very well then, ask your question." "Why have you brought me here?" Roz shifted in her chair, crossed her legs, revealing some of the scars on her legs that she still couldn't remember. Her shorts extended down to her knees, then ended there, leaving her scars to be seen. The old man glanced at her scars, then looked away. Roz picked up a new emotion from the man that she could read: Unease. Roz smiled lightly to herself. "Well?" Roz asked. Nurzak cleared his throat before he replied "We brought you here because we believe you are more than what you seem, even perhaps being connected to the Emperor himself, before he was defeated by the brawlers for the second time." Roz nearly fell out of her chair, choking on air, and looked at him strangely. "I beg your pardon?" The old man raised his left hand, again hiding a smile. Ah, the old man was smart. As smart as her it seemed, maybe more so. The old man asked his question. "What memory was the one you know? Please give me details." Roz tilted her head back to rest it on the back of the chair, and closed her eyes. She let out a groan, not wanting to remember the memory, it was painful not because her mother left her behind, but because it was the only memory she had. " I remember a voice, urging my mother to hurry, I cannot open my eyes then even if I wanted to, I remember hearing her crying, whoever she is, she was not happy to leave me behind." Roz raised her pointer finger to prevent any interruptions. "I remember the ground quaking beneath us, all around us, the rattle and shake of building as they crack and break, and dust rolls off the surfaces of them." "I remember being placed on the bed in that place of which your Gundalian guards found me." Roz raised her head and opened her eyes, to find the Nurzak had a look of surprise on his face. It wasn't hidden behind a mask this time either. "I remember a cool hand, touching my face, then as soon as it was there it disappears, and so does she." Roz bent over, resting her arms on her knees, head lowered. She raised it for a second to ask her question. "What makes you think I'm related in any way to the dead Emperor?" Nurzak composed himself before drawing out an old tattered book. "I found written evidence suggesting whose child you are. Now, this is a question I should have asked when you first entered this room, but I would like to know your name." Roz straightened up, as she did, she felt her back crack in several places. Nurzak apparently heard it too, for he looked at her in a concerned way. "I'm fine", She reassured. "My name is Roz, Rozuirina." A large, almost boyish grin formed nearly immediately after she told him her name. "What?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. Nurzak leaned forward, giving her the old book he found. "I think you should read this, as I have." Roz took the book from the old man and placed it in her lap, gazing at it before she finally flipped it's hard cover.


	3. Chapter 3

A Light Within The Darkness

Chapter 3

She read cautiously through the book, looking at the pages briskly, then flipped back and started reading page one.

-Frerenfall, first breath-

' Barodius has a problem with me somehow. The day I failed that one time must have set him off. I would say im sorry, but he knows that. He rewarded me that day by turning on my briefly, injuring my arm nearly to the point of it not being able to be used. I am still in shock from this, but at least he did not injure me too closely to my middle section. He doesn't even know. I decided to keep it that way, I do not know how to tell him, let alone how he will react to when he finds that we two created something, and it rests slumbering within me. Nurzak heard about what must have happened. I knew what the old man wanted. He asked me to commit treason to the emperor. Dumbly, I said that he could more than likely consider us allies now. I hope I do not regret this.'

Roz gloanced up at Nurzak. "My mothers?" she asked him. Nurzak nodded slowly. He had closed his eyes, he knew well the questions to come. "Please, read more." She nodded at him and turned her head downright, but before she did, she growled. "He attacked my mother. I will remember that." The did not bother withholding the snarl in her tone. She read further.

-Krishaltounge, last breath-

'My god. He did find out. All he said was that I was lucky I was still of some use to him. Yes, he was angry, I was thrown to the floor after he said that. I expected him to attack me again. But he didn't. he did the shockingly last thing I expected him to do. He tilted my head up to meet his gaze and would not let me go when I tried to look away. I was more sad then anything, the war with the humans had changed him so. The orb was changing him too. That was why I hated the Neathians. Something as powerful like the sacred orb should not exist, no matter how bright the light, the light will yet still attract darkness. This thought saddened me, but I did not allow it to show. He told me that if I helped destroy the battle brawlers and remained loyal, he'd make me his queen. I accepted, and was loyal to the emperor yet again. My beloved Barodius, I still loved him even if he was warped by the desire for power. I stiffed my shoulders that night after, when we had forcefully exiled Nurzak. Many presumed the man dead, but I know better. I shall also have to come up with a cloaking device for my stomach, I cannot have anyone noticing. Even I have enemies who would be willing, more than willing, to make use of this information.'

Roz let out a pained sigh. "I know what my mother is attempting to do. I am like her, so I know her. She will protect herself and whatever is dearest to her." She raised her gaze to Nurzak, who nodded and replied, "She stuck by the emperor's side and did whatever he asked, never letting her guard up, because she had two futures to protect now." I leaned back in my seat. "Yes… even if it meant.. lives.. she masked everything well." "Continue reading please." Roz nodded.

-Jakstrughar, darkdawn-

'It is as I feared, this monster that calls himself Dharak, the emperor's bakugan, has asked me to forcefully combine an enemy bakugan's DNA with his own. The emperor stands by my side, a constant smirk on his face. If it was any other bakugan they wanted fine, I would not hesitate. But they are asking me to make a combination of Dharak and Drago, the leading bakugan behind enemy lines. I shudder at what could and can go wrong here. But even my voice of reason is beyond them both it seems. I have no choice. I have to protect what is mine and what I hold dear, even if it means dropping into pure madness like this. I just hope all goes well.'

"Drago, the name is familiar to me." Nurzak spoke, "Drago was partnered with Dan Kuso, who was-" "He was the one who was the main driving force behind Neathian forces." "Apologies." She added quickly, seeing Nurzak was annoyed by her interruption. "Do you guys have anything else?" "Your mother was killed by someone who betrayed the emperor and your mother." Roz stared at the old fart. "Who." She snapped coldly. "His name was Gill, do not worry. He is long dead. The emperor found out the same day and killed her murderer, onboard his own ship." Roz looked down at all the other pages she had not read yet, and stuffed them within a coat pocket in her robes. It was time to blow this joint. She stood up calmly. "I thank you for this information. But I am afraid I must be on my way." Nurzak's surprise showed on his face. "But, dear." I Glared lightly at him. "Do not call me dear. Do not even try to stop me. I am leaving this place to pursue something else." Nurzak glared. "What would that be?" She glared back. "Perhaps we will see each other again sometime." With that, she snapped her fingers, and teleported out of the room the same way he'd gotten the chairs into the room, the old man was not always the sharpest knife in the box. He'd made a very big mistake. Her scalp began to prickle. Shit. She looked down and lifted a strand of her hair. Her hair had pulled a switcheroo like it normally does. It was now the color of her father's, purple and silver-white. She cursed. Nurzak stared as she teleported away. She landed herself in a large, empty room. No.. wait. She groaned as several Gundalian soldiers met her gaze, instantly, she bolted as they yelled at her to halt. To stop. To freeze. Nope. No way in bloody hell. She pulled her hooded robe over herself, hiding her face as much as possible as she tore around through the hallways, trying to figure out where their main teleportation gates where. The ones that let them go to Neathia. She was going to find this 'Sacred Orb.' Her sleeves trailed behind her as she ran, setting into a rhythm of pace, fleeing the giant room. She turned a corner and snickered. The idiots actually bothered to label such a thing on the wall? She followed the arrow on a sign that said 'Travel Gates.' This caused her to speed up further, and she burned down the halls, a near blur of feet and arms. She knew that the old man was most likely watching her on camera right now. There was one, speak of the devil outside the doors leading to the room with all the gates inside. She stopped, pulled back her hood slightly so that her eyes and mouth were showing, and grinned cheekily staring straight into the camera lens.


	4. Chapter 4

A Light Within the Darkness

Chapter 4

Roz had to blow up the doors into the gates. They'd had tried to lock her out, but they hadn't counted on the fact that she's could blow things up using her black energy. Nurzak was a wise one, she was sure he knew she was going to Neathia. She stepped through the half melted, sizzling doorway. The gates laid out before her, all in a circle beside each other. One was meant for the human's world, the other was meant for Neathia, One for Gundalia. There were others she didn't get to read however. The young gundalian lad she met earlier stepped forward for a shadow. "Nurzak knew you want to come here." Roz couldn't help but smile. "He had you wait here all along?" He shifted his weight to one of his feet as he leaned into the wall. "There is no point in asking a question I'm sure you already know the answer to." Roz's smile got bigger. She's would have to give this one more credit too. "Why do you want to go to Neathia?" he asked Roz. "I have questions that are unanswered, and only something there can answer there can answer them." Roz held up a hand to silence the boy. "Neither of are daft here, so I'll just say no, I'm not going to follow the same path as my father." The boy tilted his head back, resting it against the wall. "You won't?" "No, I wont!" Roz snapped. "But I do know one thing for sure, and it is that I am going, no matter what." She turned away from the boy. "Isn't your name Ren?" "Yeah, what of it?" he asked. "How much do you know about me?" I asked him. Ren shook his head. "All I know is Nurzak was searching for you for a long time, meaning you are someone important." Roz withdrew the journal from the inside of her hooded cloak. "I have not read all of what is inside of this journal yet, but I will eventually." Roz tossed it to him, and he caught it, looking at it curiously. "Read it. Don't tell Nurzak you have it, he might not like that much." She shifted her gaze over to the Gate. "Wasn't your hair a different color?" Ren asked. I scowled and began to move forward to the travel gate. "I will come to collect it from your hands eventually." Roz moved quickly towards the gate, not bothering to answer his question. The light from the portal seemed to consume her as she passed through. After she was gone, Ren looked down at his wristwatch and spoke into it. "You catch all that Nurzak?" there was grumbling on the other end. "We have to speak to Queen Fabia immediately." Ren agreed.

Neathia

Fabia sat bored in her throne hall. Being a ruler was so boring, why did she ever sign up for this garbage. Because your elder sister wanted to be a representative for Gundalia and Neathia? Her conscience asked. Fabia frowned. Just then, a screen popped up with a Neathian soldier speaking to her. "Queen Fabia, there is a transmission call coming from Gundalia, it's Nurzak it seems." Fabia couldn't help but show surprise. "Put him through." Nurzak's face came up on a screen that had appeared, Ren stood behind him a little distance. "My Queen Fabia, we have a problem." Nurzak said. Fabia stiffened. "What problem?" Nurzak cleared his throat. "We need you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, as a Gundalian has forced her way into the portal room here, and she seems to have a target in mind." Fabia frowned. "Target?" she deadpanned. "Yes, the Sacred orb." Fabia's eyes blanked out slightly. Nurzak nearly cringed. Fabia had lost much during the war, and so had her people. "There is surely more. Tell me. And besides, our intruder will have to deal with our new guard dog." Fabia grinned knowingly. Fabia took her eyes off the screen for a moment, as her eyes rested on a different one for a moment. "Neathian guards have already been informed and are on the lookout. Now, what aren't you telling me?" She turned her gaze back to where Nurzak's screen was, and scowled. How rude, the old man had skipped out on her. "He is avoiding our question it seems." Aranaut said. He appeared from behind Fabia, hovering before her. Fabia stretched out a hand to her bakugan, and he landed with a click in her palm. "Well, Aranaut, should we go visit the sacred orb for our answer?" Aranaut nodded. "I agree, but I advise above all things, caution." So it was to be. Moments later, they stood just outside the great hall that held the sacred orb. Fabia didn't understand how the sacred orb had come back, she thought it had absorbed itself into Dan's bakugan, Drago. Fabia heard a strange voice coming from inside the hall. She stared down at Aranaut, who regarded her with the same gaze, silently screaming caution. They moved to the edge of the door, listening through it. "You're the Sacred Orb huh? I was hoping… I could get some answers from you.." They both entered through the doorway, only to find a hooded individual get up and whirl to face them. "Shit." The hooded figure cursed. Fabia winced visibly. "Such language." She replied distastefully. "I seek answers as well, answers not even Nurzak would give me… Perhaps you will enlighten me?" The figure put her feet together, bowing gracefully. "Your majesty." The mysterious one replied. Fabia was about to speak again when a roar erupted through the hall, and a massive white blue charged at the hooded figure., who listed a fine line of profanities. She nearly got hit by the creature. "Lumigrowl!" Fabia yelled. Through all the dust that had been raised, a white wolf with six tails that fanned out behind him. "I sense…. Barodius!" The wolf like bakugan hissed. Fabia stared. It couldn't be, she was reassured that Barodius was dead, after Daniel had defeated him a second time. The figure started to laugh. "What's so funny?" the wolf demanded. The woman lowered her hood, and an abundance of purple and white hair exploded forth. It hung down to her waist in length, and Fabia stared, immediately catching the resemblance as the wolf did. He began to rumble. "It cannot be." Fabia replied "But it is, surely?..." Green slitted eyes met the Neathian Queen's. "Allow me to introduce myself." The young girl raised a hand up in the air, and Lumigrowl and Fabia both tensed, expecting an attack. But no attack came. Instead, two images formed beside her. They both recognized them and gasped. A hologram form of the late Emperor Barodius and a hologram of a tall, blonde gundalian in a pink dress appeared. The girl stood in the center. "I am the daughter of the late emperor, and the Daughter to Kazarina, who worked under the emperor's rule." Lumigrowl stared at the unmoving hologram, and snapped out of it as it disappeared. "You seek to follow your father's path as well then?" Lumigrowl snarled. "No." The short answer stunned them both. "Then why?-" "The same reason you came before me. Answers." The girl replied. Just then, there was a slight ringing sound that came to their ears. They stared as the girl's hair and eyes turned completely different shades. "Ah… not again." Fabia moved forwards slowly, still gazing with unblinking eyes. "That has happened to you more than once?" The girl sneered. "Welcome to the benefits of being your mother's pet science project." Lumigrowl began to half howl. All heads snapped in his direction. "Why, why have you come, to haunt me?!" Lumigrowl snapped.


End file.
